


Love, Reincarnate

by JenTheSnarryShipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Breastfeeding, M/M, Mpreg Harry, Resurrection, Severus Snape Lives, Size Kink, Top Severus Snape, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSnarryShipper/pseuds/JenTheSnarryShipper
Summary: Snape is back, but how is he back?  Does it matter?  What happens between Harry and Snape?  And why in the hell is he standing in front of Potter?WARNING: Very explicit.  Lots of smut.  Mpreg.





	Love, Reincarnate

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT AHEAD.  
> All aboard.
> 
> As always,  
> Jen  
> The Snarry Shipper
> 
> (Note: the warning says character death only because Snape was dead, but is somehow reincarnated. THATISALL)

**Love, Reincarnate**

 

Severus Snape paced back and forth in his office. 

He was only met with silence as his door swung open.  In fact, he only knew his door had opened because he was looking directly at it.

No one was there.

 

He sighed, turned and sat down in his comfortable plush (black) chair.  He stared at his book in his hands, completely unengrossed by the text. 

 

He wondered if it was possible to _feel_ silence.  As a spy, he knew that there were different sounds for every single person, and every single movement.  It was his job to identify absolutely everything.

 

Silence was the most important. 

 

He felt it in his bones, like death.  He mused; death must be something like this.

 

Then, he remembered.  Death was _exactly_ like this.

 

//HP//

 

Harry woke up in a cold-sweat.  This was probably the _hundredth_ consecutive night he dreamt this awful situation, in which he was Severus Snape.  Only…

 

Severus Snape was dead.

 

Harry, for _probably_ the hundredth night, wiped the tears away from his cheeks.  He spelled himself clean, knowing it was _probably_ around 4:00AM, and that he would inevitably get up to just look himself in the mirror…probably.

 

This became somewhat of a ritual of Harry’s.  He’d sit there on the side of his bed, panting, then he would clean himself.  He’d try to go back to sleep, knowing he was crying.

 

He’d get up eventually, because he wanted to face whatever this was.  He was supposed to be brave. 

 

He would look at that ghostly person in the mirror, wanting to face reality.  He truly did not know the person staring back at him.

 

He would touch his face, sometimes.  Other times, he’d just look away, and look back.  His eyes were the same—nearly.  They were missing a light behind them, as if he wasn’t truly living.

 

Harry would refuse to lie to himself.  He knew he was in trouble.  He knew he was unhealthy.  Years went by, and it was all the same.

 

The thing was…he didn’t care.

 

//HP//

 

Albus and Severus had a chat in the great beyond—just a typical Monday for them.  Severus would have black coffee with one sugar, and Albus would have lemon flavored tea.

 

Of course, with lemon drops.

 

When Severus died from Nagini’s bite, he was met by Albus Dumbledore and Lily Potter.  They guided him to this heavenly place—most called it ‘heaven,’ though it didn’t have a name—and Severus was happy. 

 

He did not know happiness could be so freeing.  He would look at himself and think, _Is that truly me?_

 

Albus gave him one of those looks he used to give him during the war.  Severus raised a brow, as to say, _what are you trying to infer?_

 

Albus would chuckle, sip his tea, and then he sighed—just like old times. 

 

Severus Snape actually found that he missed the old times.  Not because they were hard—not because he had to teach at Hogwarts.  He missed _himself_.  Wherever he was now…he was happy, yes. 

 

This happiness, however, felt like it didn’t belong to him. 

 

Albus finally laid his hand on Severus’ and said, “There’s something I can do for you, this time.”

 

**//SS//**

 

Harry made himself breakfast—eggs, and toast with jam.  Orange juice, and his daily vitamins.  It was the least he could do for himself.

 

He sighed as he sipped his juice, pinching his eyes shut.  When he opened them, his glass shattered onto the floor,

 

Harry couldn’t believe what he saw.  He stepped forward, almost cutting himself, and cleaned his glasses. 

 

“I…what…why…”  Harry stepped forward again to the man in front of him, none other than Severus Snape.

 

**//SS//**

 

Severus had no idea what happened to him.  One minute, he was sipping tea with Albus,  The next, he was…alive.  Breathing again. 

 

He simply couldn’t explain it—but he knew Albus had something to do with it.  The old man truly loved to meddle in others’ lives, but at the same time, Severus knew he would do nothing to hurt him.  Not that he could—not anymore.

 

He could have died again from his heart stopping at the moment he saw Harry James Potter sipping orange juice in his kitchen.  All he could do was stand there with his mouth gaped open. 

 

The boy…man, now…looked at him with bewilderment.  His glass dropped and broke onto the floor.  He nearly stepped onto the glass—what was he doing?  _Oh Merlin, he’s walking toward me._

 

Snape remembered he had to breathe.  He watched Harry take another step, saying something jumbled.  “I…what…why…”

 

Severus knew he had to say something, but before he could think to do it, Harry had his wand pointed at him.  Severus made no move to grab for his own—if he even had it.

 

“Who are you?”  Harry said, furious, shaking. 

 

Severus gulped.  He slowly said, “I…I am Severus Snape.  I think I was sent back here.”  It was an awful answer, but it was the truth.

 

Harry looked confused.  “But you can’t be.  It’s impossible.”  He got out his wand and scanned the person in front of him—something he learned during his Auror training, though he never actually became one. 

 

Snape rolled his eyes, sneering, “Potter, it _is_ me.  I believe that I was sent here.  To live again, perhaps.”  He didn’t want to get his hopes too high.  It was possible his time here was limited.

 

Harry shook his head, lowering his wand.  It was, in fact, Severus Snape.  “I just…how?”

 

“Albus.”  Snape said, as if that explained everything.  He ran a hand through his hair.  Looking at Harry, he wondered if the boy would faint.

 

“Dumbledore.”  Harry whispered.  He tried not to think about the Headmaster. It was too painful—and associated with Snape.  It used to make him so angry, how Snape killed him.  Just ended his life with a spell. 

 

Of course, since then, he’d learned that Snape had to kill Dumbledore.  It wasn’t his fault, it was Voldemort’s fault.  He should have known that from the beginning.

 

That sparked something in Harry.  He’d always wanted to apologize about that to Snape.  He never had the chance…

 

“Wait!”  Harry said suddenly. 

 

Snape looked startled.  “I was not going anywhere…I have nowhere else to go, Potter.  I am as clueless as you are…so it would seem.”  He said with an unreadable expression.

 

Harry sighed, “Right.  I…wanted to tell you something.  I just never thought I’d get the chance.  But you’re here, somehow.  You’re really here.”

 

Snape gulped, giving a curt nod.  He was listening.

 

Harry took a deep breath.  “I…I’m so sorry.  I was so wrong about everything.”  He involuntarily stepped closer.  “You had to…kill Professor Dumbledore.  I know that now.  You’re not a coward, Snape.  Not a bit.  You’re the bravest person I’ve ever known.”  Snape didn’t scoff, to Harry’s surprise, but he did raise an eyebrow.  Harry decided he should just keep going.

 

“I’m sorry for all the rude things I said to you—I was just so angry all the time.  I really got you all wrong, Snape.  If you’re…truly back…I would understand if you said no…or if you can’t accept my apology.  I would understand.”  Harry said quietly.  He felt the tension between them as he stared at the ground.  Tears started to form in his eyes. 

 

Snape looked at Harry—really looked at him.  The boy was apologizing for everything he’d ever done?  It hardly seemed fair.  After all, _he_ should be apologizing to Potter.  He was the reason the boy’s parents were dead.

 

And even after knowing that piece of information—Harry _still_ felt sorry?

 

“Harry—do not feel the need to apologize for me.  I do not deserve it.”  He said, uncharacteristically quietly.  He wrung his hands.

 

Harry looked up at him.  “You deserve it, Snape.  Please.”  Harry didn’t know what he was pleading for, exactly. 

 

“I accept your apology, Potter.  Though, I am the one who would be even more greatly in your debt.”  He said evenly, softly.

 

Harry smiled, “You would think that, wouldn’t you?  But you saved me so many times…and in the end, I couldn’t save you.  I couldn’t see past my anger to see that you were on our side the whole time.  I’m sorry.”  He said, actually crying now. 

 

Snape looked at him uncomfortably, shifting on his feet.  “Thank you.”  He wondered what else he should say.  Was there anything he wanted to say to Potter?

 

Before he could think about it, Potter spoke again through his tears.  “If you really are back, d-do you think we could…start over?”

 

Snape truly did not know what to say.  “I would not be opposed to it.  However, I am still trying to get an idea of what has happened to me…and why I am here.”

Harry wiped his face, accio-ing a tissue.  He needed to sit down.  He looked at Snape, thinking he could probably use a cup of tea…or anything, for that matter. 

 

He cleared his throat, gesturing to the living room with the small red sofa and comfy green chair.  “Well, there’s no reason we shouldn’t be more comfortable while figuring all this out.  Please, have a seat.  Would you like tea?  Or anything, actually?”

 

Snape looked over to the living area, considering how the green and red clashed so badly in the room. 

 

Harry brought the man some tea, but his hands were shaking, and Snape looked like he hadn’t heard a word he said. 

 

Harry gently said, “Here you are.”

 

Despite Harry’s effort to not startle Severus, Severus was so lost in thought that he jumped into Harry, causing him to spill the tea all over him.

 

Harry gasped, “Oh Merlin!  Severus, are you alright?”  Harry quickly put the cup down and got out his wand, performing a drying spell.  “Does it hurt anywhere?”

 

To his utter shock, it did hurt.  Quite a bit actually.  “Yes,” he winced.

 

Harry scoffed at himself for being so careless.  “I am _so_ sorry, Severus.  Please take off your shirt—quickly, so I can heal you.”

 

Snape had just realized Harry had called him by his given name.  It sounded almost natural from his lips, even though he knew he should have been repulsed. 

 

And now the beautiful young man had told him to take off his shirt…

 

“But…” Severus resisted, knowing that the tea had traveled farther than just his stomach.

 

Harry touched his hand barely, just brushing it.  “Sir, I’m sorry, I have to heal you.  Let me fix this.”

 

“Severus.”  Snape heard himself say.  He started to remove his shirt, to distract himself.  Why had he insisted that Potter use his first name?

 

Harry smiled briefly.  “Alright, then you can call me Harry.” 

 

Once the shirt was off, Harry gulped.  _Shite_.  Harry couldn’t help but look at the man’s physique.  _I had no idea the man was so in shape..._

 

Snape cleared his throat, blushing.  “Ahem…Harry?”  He knew that stare all too well…but it couldn’t be possible that Harry was attracted to him.  That was ridiculous.  No, he was probably just looking at the red splotch on his skin from the burn, trailing down.

 

Harry shook his head, then quickly performed the healing spell for burns. 

 

The redness went away, but Harry wanted to make sure Severus was fully healed.  He looked up into the glittering black orbs. 

 

“May I?”

 

Severus wasn’t quite sure what the young man was asking, but, whatever it was, he’d nodded in agreement.

 

He watched Harry lick his lips and felt warm fingers press against his skin. 

 

“Does it hurt?”

 

He shook his head, blushing. 

 

It was so strange to see his former professor with a tinge of redness on his cheeks, Harry thought. 

 

“I…” Snape said, clearing his throat.  “I think…I need the loo.  Where shall I find it?”

 

Harry was lost in his gaze for a moment, but quickly recovered and said, “Down the hall, second door on the right.”

 

Severus nodded curtly, “Thank you, Harry.” 

 

Harry couldn’t help but watch that perfect arse as he walked away.

 

**HP/SS**

 

Severus unzipped his pants delicately.  His dick was burned from the tea, for the love of fucking Merlin! Couldn’t he get a break?

 

He sighed, closing his eyes.  If he didn’t want permanent damage to his cock, which he very much didn’t, he would have to have someone heal him.

 

He slapped his forehead in his hands.  Then, he slowly looked in the mirror. 

 

He looked just the same as always.  Greasy hair, wrinkles between his brows, frown lines…

 

Then, it was striking—his heartbeat was so loud. 

 

He splashed some water on his face.  Was he really back?

 

**HP/SS**

 

Harry was cleaning up the spilt tea when he saw Snape walking out of the bathroom.  He smiled with concern.  “Hey—are you alright?  I’m sorry I had to take off your shirt earlier…and about the tea.”  Harry was blushing now.

 

Severus rolled his eyes, “There is a…bigger problem.  You will…have to heal me.”

 

Harry looked at him confusedly.  “But, didn’t I already…”

 

Snape shook his head, “The tea…traveled to my...”  He looked down, “Manhood.  And I cannot heal it myself without posing a threat for future damage.”  He was blushing as hard as Harry had ever seen anyone blush. 

 

Harry walked over to him, brushing his hand again.  “Hey, it’s alright.  I’ll heal you, no big deal.  I’m just glad you’re back…sorry I mucked everything up.  I always seem to do that, don’t I?”  Harry chuckled once sarcastically.

 

Severus squeezed his hand.  “We are both equally good at that, Harry.”

 

Harry looked up into that gaze again.  He was so nervous.  “Er…the couch?”

 

Snape nodded, “It is as good as any place.”

 

Harry noticed that Snape was still holding his hand.  When Harry looked down, Severus quickly retreated, almost apologetically.  Harry gave him a warm smile.  “I will be very quick, I promise.”

 

Snape couldn’t help but notice all of these feelings of arousal wash over him.  Oh, it had been so very long since anyone had _looked_ down there, and he knew this spell would make him hard as a rock.  He wanted to warn Harry…but all he could do was nod, unzip himself and reveal his abnormally large penis.

 

Harry forgot how to breathe.  _Wow._   He thought, almost saying it out loud.  His own cock went stiff at all the dirty thoughts running through his mind.

 

Quickly, to distract himself, he looked at Snape’s very large cock and performed the healing spell.  It looked…normal, again.  Less red.

 

Should he touch it to see if it was still burned?  “Er…”  Harry stuttered, “I…need to check, if you’re alright…okay?”

 

Severus was trying so desperately to stay flaccid, but he could already feel the blood rushing to his cock.  He nodded, he wanted this over with as quickly as possible.

 

Harry looked into his eyes, for some reason, and those green eyes had a fire in them that Severus couldn’t quite understand. 

 

“Please.”  Severus guttered out, unsure of what he was pleading for.  To get on with it, most likely.

 

Harry pressed two fingers on Severus Snape’s monstrous cock, pressing down.  “Does it hurt, Sir?”

 

Hearing a former student call him ‘Sir’ while touching his cock made Severus feel things he didn’t want to admit to. 

 

“Nghh,” Severus clutched the sides of the couch.  “I mean…maybe you should…try again, Potter.”

 

Harry nodded, blushing furiously.  This time he stroked deliciously slowly from the very root of Snape’s cock to the tip, applying some pressure.  Harry tried to ignore the fact that it was getting bigger in his hand, and that his was about to fucking explode. 

 

With the few brain cells he had left, he asked, “You okay?”  His voice was so husky.

 

Snape looked at him with passion he’d never seen or felt from another human being before. 

 

Snape decided that desperate times called for desperate measures.  He needed to know how Harry truly felt.  To his delight, Harry was fantasizing about sucking him off in his mind.

 

“Oh, yes,” he seethed. 

 

Harry closed his eyes and shivered.  He didn’t remove his hand.  When he opened his eyes again, Severus was pulling him upward.

 

“Severus,” Harry moaned in shock, just before Severus Snape pressed his lips against his own. 

 

_Wow_ , Harry thought again, _the man can kiss, too…_

 

Harry kissed back with sincerity and tenderness, only making Severus moan into the younger wizard’s mouth.  He didn’t know why he was here, or for how long, but he’d be damned if he passed up this opportunity.

 

“Harry…” he moaned, breaking the spell.  They parted, breathing hard.  Harry grabbed his cock again and sunk to his knees.  “I didn’t know that you liked me.”

 

Severus gasped at the touch of Harry’s hand on his member.  “I…didn’t either.  Did you know that you—”

 

“Liked you?”  Severus nodded, losing interest in the question as Harry shifted his mouth closer to his prize.

 

“Not like this.”  Harry smirked, licking the large cock from root to tip.  Severus groaned and panted.  “You’re going to kill me.”

 

Harry licked him again, eliciting the same response.  “You can’t die.  I won’t let you.”  Then, he engulfed the tip of his cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

 

“ _Please!_ ”  Snape bucked, unable to help himself.  Harry took it, stroking him furiously while sucking as much as he could into his tight wet mouth.  It had been a while since he’d done oral on a man.

 

Severus ran his fingers through the young wizard’s hair, looking at how perfect this picture was.  “Harry!  Harry, I’ll come!”

 

Then, Harry pulled off of him for a moment, stroking even faster now, looking into his eyes.  “Cum in my mouth, Professor.”  Then, his cheeks hollowed out as he sucked him hard, and his Professor thrusted upward, his cock hitting the back of his throat.

 

“ _Nnnggghhhh…_ ”  It seemed never ending, he felt like Harry had sucked every last drop from his cock, but to his surprise, he was still so fucking hard when the gorgeous man pulled off of him. 

 

“Mmmmm…”  Harry moaned, taking his glasses off and setting them on the table.  He slowly sucked the tender cockhead, giving it a few licks and tasting the cum from the slit. 

 

“Oh, Harry…”  Severus whispered darkly.  Harry grabbed onto him, “Hold onto me.”

 

He apparated them to the bedroom and performed wandless magic to spell them both naked.

 

Harry handed him a jar of lubricant and spread his legs.  “Please…fuck me.  I need it.  Inside me.”

 

The wanton little vixen. 

 

Severus smirked and came up to kiss Harry deeply.  “If only,” he whispered darkly, “you were as adamant in potions, Potter.”

 

Harry moaned, kissing the man back for all he was worth.  “We don’t know how long you’ll be here…and I want…”

 

Severus waited for his response, but grew impatient, and stroked Harry’s very hard manhood. 

 

Harry groaned in pleasure.  “I just want you, Severus.”

 

The words went straight to Severus’ cock.  He scrambled to get the top off of the lubricant, then remembered how much Harry had pleasured him just moments ago. 

 

He shuffled down between Harry’s legs and smirked at him just before snaking his tongue into that tight little arse.  

 

The moist tongue felt so fucking good inside him, he felt his cock slap against his stomach, he couldn’t hold on.  “Severus!”  He yelped, not expecting the man to brush his prostate with his strong tongue.  “Oh, fuck!”  He came in two stripes up his chest, all the way up to his chin.

 

Severus loosened him with a couple of fingers, and kissed Harry all the way up his cum trail.  “Mmm, now we are even.”

 

Harry pulled him closer and sucked on Snape’s tongue.  “Make love to me.”

 

Snape had luckily coated his fingers in lube, already scissoring the younger man beneath him.  How had he gotten so lucky?  His first day back on Earth, and he was about to fuck a gorgeous young man? 

 

“I do not deserve you.”  He said, brushing hair out of Harry’s face.  Harry caught his hand, and sucked on his fingers.  “You little minx.  You could have anyone you wish for.  Why me?”  He couldn’t help but ask.

 

Harry shook his head, “They wouldn’t be you, Severus.  I see that now.  It was always you.”

 

Somehow, Severus knew exactly what Harry meant.  He kissed him deeply again, only for Harry to keep sucking on his tongue. 

 

Harry whined, “Fuck me.”

 

Severus slicked his cock with lubricant.  “I’ll try to go slowly…”

 

Harry shook his head, “Please, need you fast, hard, oh please!”  He was babbling, but it was working.

 

Severus pressed in, stretching Harry’s delicious, tight channel.  “ _Oh Merlin_ …”  Snape murmured, already fighting the urge to cum in that glorious channel.

 

Harry whimpered as Snape pressed in.  Oh fuck, yes, there was nothing like the sensation of being filled.  And with that cock, he couldn’t wait a second more.

 

Harry pressed down onto him, and Severus dug his nails into his hips while sheathing his entire cock suddenly into him.  His mouth was parted—he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t speak.  Harry couldn’t either. 

 

Harry let out a squeak as Severus moved, in and out, and again, and again…

 

It became sharp, erratic movements, filled with gasping and groaning.

 

Severus grunted and took both of Harry’s legs over his shoulders, lifted his hips and pounded into him like a jackhammer. 

 

Harry was seeing stars, he could hardly tell what was real and what wasn’t.  “Oh yes!  Fuck!  Fuck me!  There!”

 

Severus made this sexy grunt every time he pounded into him, and he was so fucking close.  Harry looked into his eyes, and that’s when Severus swiveled his hips and pounded with more force, a little slower.

 

Harry’s mouth dropped open and his eyes rolled back.  “Oh my fucking gods!  SEVERUS!”

 

Severus was hardly able to hold onto his last sliver of control, but he wanted Harry in so many ways, so many positions.

 

Harry whined dramatically as Snape pulled out of him, but he felt himself being flipped over.

 

“Oh, fuck yes!”  Harry screamed.  The giant cock was inside of him once again, and Snape was fucking him hard from behind.  “Oh shit!  It’s so fucking good, Severus!”

 

Severus moaned in agreement.  He whimpered, which almost sent Harry over the edge. 

 

He whispered darkly in Harry’s ear as he was pounding into him, “If I cum inside you,” he grunted, “you could become pregnant.”

 

This was true, but Harry didn’t care in the slightest.  Harry arched and kissed Severus sideways sloppily, “Cum in me, need it in me.” 

 

With that invitation, Severus grabbed hold of Harry’s hips and slammed into him, going faster, faster, grabbing Harry’s cock and stroking him as fast as they were fucking.

 

Harry squealed, “I’m cumming!  Severus!  Severus!”  Harry’s arse-hole tightened around his cock, milking him dry.  He could feel himself being squeezed and deliciously milked.

 

Severus screamed, too, incoherently, as he fucked Harry into oblivion and came long and hard into his tight, hot channel.  His pulsing cock shot thick strands of cum into Harry, who gladly accepted his gift.

 

Both men panted as their orgasms faded, and Snape pulled out, hearing Harry whimper at the loss.  He smiled, kissing Harry gently. 

 

Harry kissed him back, chuckling a little. 

 

“What is it?”  Severus whispered, stroking Harry’s arm. 

 

“You…I just, I never expected…”

 

Severus kissed him again, before Harry could finish his sentence.

 

Without thinking, Harry blurted out, “I never expected to love you.”

 

They continued to fuck each other through the night.

 

**HP/SS**

 

**Nine months later:**

 

Harry held a beautiful baby girl in his arms, who looked so much like Severus, it brought him to tears.  He smelled her perfect little head as she fed from his left nipple.

 

Severus watched and kissed his partner.  “I am so lucky.”

 

Harry looked at Severus devilishly.  “You’re a Daddy now.”

 

Severus smirked at him.  “You just like calling me that.”

 

Harry shrugged, placing their little girl into her crib as she drifted off.  He grabbed his partner’s hard cock through his pants. 

 

“I don’t like being empty.”  Harry moaned into his mouth, walking away from the crib and into their bedroom.

 

Snape closed the door with his foot, ripping clothes off of his lover.  He suckled Harry’s right breast, which was tender and full of milk. 

 

“Ooh, fuck, I need another!”  Harry said, as Severus drank down the breast milk.

 

Severus spread Harry’s legs wide, got his cock out of his pants, not even bothering to take off his shirt. He thrust inward, knowing Harry was still slick and open from birthing their child.

 

Harry whimpered, “Yes!  Yes!”

 

Severus grunted as Harry flipped him over and rode him until he came deep inside him.

 

**HP/SS**

 

**5 years later** :

 

Harry had just birthed their fifth and sixth baby, twins, a boy and a girl. 

 

“How many more would you like?”  Harry said huskily against Severus’ mouth. 

 

“As many as you want, love.”

 

Harry smirked, “I’ll keep giving you babies until I can’t anymore, Daddy.”

 

They kissed open-mouthed with tongue as the twins suckled on Harry’s sensitive buds.

 

**Fin**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> Your comments always make my spirit soar.
> 
> Jen  
> The Snarry Shipper


End file.
